


【带卡】玫瑰色恋人

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 「玫瑰色枪火」番外。无需前情，独立成篇。
Kudos: 14





	1. 伤残人士护理指南

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 剧情概要：一个腿残的我，如何拯救一个手残的你。
> 
> 备注：故事发生在神威夫夫pk辉夜，带土手术后睡醒的那天。讲的是神威夫夫平凡的日常生活。

四年一度的2月29日，木叶警局审讯室里，一场长达两小时的刑事审讯进入尾声。

“结束了？”黑发的嫌疑人从铁皮凳子上站起身，执意将室内两人距离拉近一分。

“结束了。除非你还有什么事情瞒着我。”银发的审讯者将密密麻麻的笔记落好放在一边。严厉的言辞中隐隐藏着一丝毫无威慑性的漫不经心。

“该交代的我都说了。不过我还有个小问题。”嫌疑人反客为主地发问。

“哦？什么问题？”审讯者饶有兴致地挑起细长的眉毛。

“你今晚什么安排？”狡猾的嫌疑人刻意压低声音，让平淡无奇的问句如窗外朦胧的夜色一般暧昧不明。

“没什么安排……”审讯者像是被问到了什么难题，视线在狭小的空间里来回摇曳。他答得犹豫不决，仿佛与对方身份置换，而正在接受审问的人是自己。

“来我家过夜吧。”嫌疑人下意识抽动带着手铐的腕子。铁链倏然抖动，咫尺之内的审讯者在蛮力之下别无选择地跌进嫌疑人怀里。

“让我想想……”审讯者满眯起眼睛，将计就计靠在嫌疑人肩头懒懒散散不肯离开，语速也放慢了半拍。

“我给你三秒钟，你想想清楚。你要是不来，我就搬去你的狗窝祸害你。”嫌疑人鼻尖抵在审讯者额头上居高临下地威吓道。

“既然你这么威逼利诱的话……我就勉为其难去你那里吧……”审讯者紧贴在嫌疑人怀里的那份寸步不离与他口中不情不愿的说辞自相矛盾，“不过我要带上帕克。万一你对我图谋不轨做出什么不好的事情，它会保护我的！”

“汪！”

蹲在门外的警犬突然被主人cue到，扬起脑袋乖巧地应答了一声。

*

宇智波带土的身体状况十分微妙 — 下午病房里的春秋大梦让他恢复了清醒的神志，然而他右手小臂上被一圈一圈的绷带缠成了木乃伊，虽然没有伤及筋骨所以没有打石膏，但是惯用手丧失了一大半正常功能。

旗木卡卡西的状态也好不到哪里。左脚踝在危及时刻收敛起来的疼痛此时隐隐发作，一天之内经历了人世间大起大落身心俱疲，想要找个地方小憩片刻，却又舍不得真的睡过去。

黑灯瞎火中，两个身着破衣烂衫，沾着奇怪的血迹，脸上带着伤疤的中年男子勾肩搭背站在警局门口，旁边还蹲着一只身形彪悍的大狗。车门打开时，计程车司机眼里的疑惑毕露无遗。

车子行的不疾不徐，一盏盏路灯有节奏的向身后撤退，街边阑珊的灯火与悬挂在天际的星辰交相辉映。带土转动了一下被手铐勒出红印的腕子，还没来得及反应，便觉得几根纤细的手指覆上自己手腕轻轻揉动。他反手扣住了对方的手，手指插进带着些许寒意指缝里，又将握紧的两只手放置于自己大腿上。回头间二人相视莞尔，两束热烈的目光短促的碰撞，分离后又在后视镜里交织在一起。他们不厌其烦地对视，躲闪，交错，继而含情脉脉地重合，默然中，眼神的游戏持续了整个车程。

计程车停靠在路边。一个手残的和一个脚残的人相互扶持着走进南贺川的豪宅中。

带土的家是一个充满迷思的地方 — 霸总的厅堂，穷光蛋的厨房，把华而不实做到了极致。客厅里摇摇欲坠的欧式大吊灯明晃晃地闪耀着雍容华贵的光，黑色的真皮沙发横平竖直摆放得甚是阔气，宽大的茶几上一只大理石烟灰缸俨然端坐。而厨房又是另一派画风 — 5块钱一把的塑胶炒勺身经百战融化的看不出轮廓，既可以切菜也可以砍柴的陶瓷刀奋勇杀敌，刀刃上参差不齐的豁口是它荣耀的伤疤。一贫如洗的冰箱散发着禅意的空灵感，喷出沁人心脾的幽幽冷气。冷藏柜正中央一颗颜色妖艳的紫甘蓝有恃无恐的躺在那里，相形之下旁边半袋样貌平凡的阳春面卑微得不值一提，连半条没有封好的封条口都无人问津。

“你这些日子都靠光合作用过的？”卡卡西看着冰箱感慨万千。

“这话说得真没良心！这不是因为你不在，我每天茶饭不思，根本没心情做饭！”

“我怎么突然听到你这么说居然还有点小感动？”

“看在你今天快哭傻的份上，我就高风亮节接受这份感动。不过你的感动也太随意了，别闲的没事对别人滥用就行。”

说着带土左手拿起菜刀，右手勉勉强强按在那颗紫甘蓝上，用极其别扭的姿势把圆滚滚的蔬菜劈成两瓣。

“我来吧，你别再把另一只手切到！”卡卡西将袖子挽起半截准备接手厨房里的活。

“别捣乱！去一边待着！”

“带土，为了你的生命安全，我建议你把刀放下。”

“这是我家，你得听我的！我说了给你做饭你就必须让我做！”

“不用麻烦了不用麻烦了，你身残志坚的精神我心领神会了！实在不行可以叫外卖……”

“叫外卖多没诚意！再说，外卖能有我做的好吃吗！”

冰箱角落里还有一盒六只装的鸡蛋，带土物尽其用将它作为食材，以便增添阳春面的丰富程度，结果打开一看，里面只剩下孤零零最后一只。

“最后一个，煮给你了！”

还挺大方。

卡卡西警惕地扫了一眼纸盒侧面已经过去一个周的保质期，暗暗祈祷自己爱情的保鲜期比它久一些。

“去去去，看电视去！”带土晃动手臂挥舞着锋利的刀子，刀尖气势汹汹的直指卡卡西。

耐不住带土“持刀恐吓”，卡卡西坐到沙发上按下遥控器。七年没有缴费的电视里只有一个免费频道播放着晚间新闻，「木叶警局成功击毙国际//恐//怖//组//织头目」的消息对于这位观众少了一分震撼和新鲜感。卡卡西不由得走了神，环视着这个七年前自己曾经住过的地方 — 屋里的陈设未曾变化过，那个曾经与他住在一起的人也依然如故。他放松地倒进沙发靠背里，惬意之中不免生出恍恍惚惚的错觉，误以为神无毗桥的爆炸和大筒木辉夜的枪击不过是一场虚妄的梦境，经历了一番兜兜转转，梦醒时分他回归到一个安全的港湾，风暴早已过去，而他想要的一切都停泊在这里，待他靠岸重拾记忆。

“饭好了，搭把手！”

那个咋咋呼呼的声音让他安心。

然而这锅面的卖相实在一言难尽。紫甘蓝在沸水的浸泡下肆意舒展着卷曲的叶片，张牙舞爪地渗透出迷幻的深黑色汁液，将其它的原材料浸染的不辨真面目，一根根面条纵横交错地黏在一起好像集体发了霉，漂浮在表层的圆形物体早已丧失了作为鸡蛋的尊严。

看上去好像有毒。

“你确定这个真的能吃？”卡卡西夹起一片魔性的紫色菜叶丢到帕克面前。警犬冲上去皱起鼻子嗅了嗅，一脸嫌弃地走开了。

“爱吃不吃，不吃饿死你！”带土坐在餐桌旁翘起二郎腿，两眼一闭张开嘴，“我手残了，喂我！”

卡卡西夹起两根纠缠不清的面条，吹了吹气，送进带土嘴里。

“能吃。死不了。”带土满意地咂咂嘴。

没有完全煮熟的紫甘蓝带着一种纯天然的苦，黏成一团的面条口感并不清爽，外表看似荷包蛋但内心却是溏心蛋的鸡蛋半生不熟。然而两个饥肠辘辘的伤患就这样你一口我一口，吹着气吃完了一整锅黑暗料理。

*

晚饭过后差不多到了睡觉的时间，可是两人彼此看着对方那副血糊糊脏兮兮的样子，心照不宣的觉得不清洗一下真的睡不下去。

卡卡西在脚踝上系了一只塑料袋盖住伤口，受伤的腿搭在浴缸外悠闲摇摆，整个人扑通一声闷在热气腾腾的池子里舒舒服服的泡了一个泡泡浴。带土就没这样的福气了。除去枪伤的右手小臂，他身上青一块紫一块的撞击伤也不能浸在水里，于是卡卡西叫带土脱掉外衣坐在一只矮板凳上，用一块小毛巾沾了些热水拧得半干，小心翼翼帮带土擦去身上的污垢和血迹。

挡枪时大义凛然的英雄，在浴室里娇弱的一败涂地。每当小毛巾擦过淤青，带土都哭天喊地龇牙咧嘴地叫疼，一身肌肉都在乱抖，卡卡西也不知他是真的还是又在演戏，又怕他疼又怕他着凉，手中的毛巾覆上去又移开，好半天才把带土全身上下都擦干净。

“好了，去睡吧！”卡卡西抹了一把带土脸上残存的水迹，把浴袍披在带土身上。

“等一下，你头发还没干呢。”带土一把勾住卡卡西的腰硬生生把人拽进怀里 — 自己的刺猬头属于随意甩甩即可秒干的类型，但是卡卡西那一头可以做各种炫酷造型的银毛在浴缸里浸泡后，确实需要吹风机的特殊对待。

卡卡西拿着吹风机随性晃荡，阵阵暖风把洗发水的清香吹进鼻腔，带土的手指插进柔软的银发里来来回回穿梭，把一根根潮湿的发丝揉来揉去，拨弄得东倒西歪，指尖划过被吹得微微发烫的耳廓，轻抚光洁的前额。绕指的痴缠挠得卡卡西心头痒痒，他转身靠在带土肩膀，充了血色的薄唇轻轻啄在带土唇上。

几滴晶亮的水珠带着温热的体温沿着银色的发梢滴落在带土眉头，对方若即若离的态度让他穷追不舍的回吻显得力不从心。一双不安分的手将带土的浴袍扯开一道让人血液倒流的缝隙。带土在胸肌轮廓完全暴露之前，将人推搡着哄进卧房。

*

凛冬的寒气被挡在厚重的天鹅绒窗帘之外，床头灯的微光暖暖地洒落在房间，帕克温驯地趴在墙角，下巴搭在爪子上睡得十分安稳。

带土周身泛着火烧火燎的热，而落在卡卡西额头上那枚轻盈的晚安吻，却没有一丝浮躁的情欲。

留人夜宿自己家的是带土，但在这个生离死别之后重逢的夜里，最先动情的却是卡卡西。见带土合上眼睛半晌不动，卡卡西将身子主动贴了上去，大片裸露的皮肤不遗余力地贴合在一起。

“带土……你还要我么……”

“别闹，今晚好好休息。”带土轻微的动弹了一下，把怀里的人紧紧压在胸口。

“真的不要么……”枕边的人满腹委屈地贴在带土耳边吹气，平日里清冽的鼻息烫的撩人。

“你折腾一整天，肯定累了。好好睡。”带土心平气和地抚过恋人的后背。

“你是不是嫌弃我脏……我这七年都没有给别人碰过，你别嫌弃我好么……”卡卡西依依不舍地缠在带土身上，低声下气的祈求让人心疼。

“那特么都不是人话！都是为了故意惹你生气，你怎么能信嘛！我怎么会嫌弃你！你不要这么说，说的我心里难受……”

带土泛起一阵钻心的酸痛。天知道那时候他下了多大的狠心才说得出那样的脏话，想让对方厌恶自己的身体，厌恶与自己做爱。可话一旦出口就无法轻而易举收回去，那些话造成的伤痛，一定还留在对方心里挥之不去。

“我跟你好过，怎么可能再去找别的人……”

一颗破碎的心无法重新愈合，可是就算带土那样刻意伤害他，他的心也依然完完整整的归属于带土，不曾分离片刻。

卡卡西自顾自地说着，然后伸手将自己底裤扯去半截，解开带土睡袍腰带，抓起自己的性器抵在对方昂首的下体，握着它划过鼓胀的山包，勾勒出饱满的形状，铃口吐露的情水在带土底裤布料上留下一条条色迹斑斑的水痕。

卡卡西通过对方内裤中部的缝隙将性器探头进去，亲昵的快感让带土整个腰背激的一抖，使他不由自主抓紧卡卡西后背一把抱紧。闯进带土私处的龟头被情欲灼烧成腥辣的深红色，丰润的汁液涂抹在柱身上，让一根根突兀的青筋更显挺立。那只溢水的小口贪婪地四处舔舐之后如接吻一般紧贴在对方性器尖端。

这动作简直是在犯罪。

一道底线被捅穿，带土的表情由痛苦的隐忍瞬间化为被满足的狂喜。他猛地拱背，肉棒擒着贪念倏然向前顶了一下，随即翻身将卡卡西压在身下，支撑着身体的重量的左手臂上，一条条肌肉傲然鼓起，

“你今晚上发什么癔病，一点都不安分！”

“你把我叫来你家里陪你睡，碰也不碰我一下，算怎么回事？”

“我心疼你腿废了还照顾我一整天，想让你睡一觉！你就是不识趣！”

带土恶意满满在卡卡西腰上狠掐一把，转身翻动床边长裤的口袋，掏出一只没有商标的散装安全套，摆弄着那只不太灵活的手臂笨手笨脚拆包装。

“这玩意哪来的？”卡卡西意乱情迷之中保持着一分难能可贵的冷静 — 这位穷凶极恶的“犯罪分子”竟然随身携带这种作案工具？

“刚才出院的时候从妇产科门口顺的，以防万一。”

带土戏谑地挤了挤眼睛。这样看来，他先前的温柔体贴和那句“好好休息”，多多少少有些言不由衷的虚情假意。

“以防万一？你上个月跑去我家玩枪的时候怎么没有以防万一？昨晚把我铐起来私下处刑的时候怎么没有以防万一？”

“那不是我！我不知道是哪个混账东西做的烂事！我哪舍得那样对你！你就全当是被臭流氓非礼了吧……”

“哦？我还真喜欢上臭流氓了，怎么办呢……”卡卡西双臂环上带土脖颈，眯着眼笑得格外魅惑，纤薄的唇瓣在带土眼前一开一合像是在索吻。

“不是我说，你还真是……骚的可以……”带土回之以挑逗的坏笑。

“你救了我的命，我也不知怎么报答你……只好把我自己送给你了……”卡卡西两指轻轻一弹，带土手中的套子飞了出去，“我想要你，射进我身子里。”

“你这样蛊惑我，我是受不住的……”

带土俯下身，将脸贴在卡卡西雪白的胸脯上深吸一口气，唇瓣划过大片泛光的皮肤，舌尖在浅浅的乳晕周围绕动一圈，宠溺地衔住那颗圆润充血的乳粒，克制着力度的啃咬愈发刺激着对方的欲望，戏弄般的嘬舐引得身下人声声沉吟。纵情的深吻从前胸一路攀爬向上，锁骨，喉结，耳垂，再到耳后的敏感点，卡卡西每一寸皮肤上，都铺满了带土荡气回肠的温柔。

“进来吧……”卡卡西混乱地喘着气，“已经给你扩张好了……”

带土浑身血脉喷张，一边想象着卡卡西在浴室里独自做扩张的样子，一边心慌意乱地挺进穴口。他咬着牙把那团烧不尽的欲火按下去，刻意抵抗着柔软的肠肉不依不饶的缠绵悱恻，用不会弄痛对方的节奏由浅到深插进去，再小心翼翼地抽出，生怕把人弄坏了。

毕竟是知根知底的旧情人，不需太多磨合，仅是几个来回，卡卡西平日里那份矜持自重便磨得没了踪影，他两腿勾在带土腰上，双手在带土脊背上一通无理取闹地抓挠。带土苦心隐忍的节制不但不被他珍惜，反倒叫他欲求不满，于是他心急火燎地摇首摆尾，拱着背将自己一下一下送上去，任凭大股淫水从股缝里淋淋漓漓流成一条潺潺小溪。

卡卡西催的急促，带土自然无法自持，正如他自己所说，他扛得住枪子，却耐不住身下满园春色。温热的软肉千丝万缕对他纠缠不休，涓涓细流满是情意绵绵的诱惑，他纵是铁石心肠都无可奈何，更何况那是他心心念念馋了七年的恋人，平日里捧在手里都怕揉坏了，床上却只想把他往死里弄。他忍得很难受，肉棒硬的发痛，射精的冲动一浪一浪往上涌，却不敢肆意妄为 — 他再也不愿对心爱的人施暴，凌辱，他是真的想与卡卡西重归于好，柔情似水共度春宵。

“带土，别忍着……给我……”强行抑制的兽欲在恋人眼中无处藏匿。卡卡西痴痴看着带土，断断续续的粗喘中喷发着灼热的爱欲。

带土应声抽插得更猛烈了，卡卡西从腰腹到臀肉都被操干得瑟瑟发抖，嘴巴里酥酥麻麻的呻吟声飘飞得走了调。

听到异样的叫喊，趴在地上的帕克突然抬起头，尖尖的耳朵蹭的竖起来向两侧警觉地旋转了一下。

“看你这副样子，连狗都不如！”带土顽劣秉性不改，情到深处竟又谩骂起来。

卡卡西弯起眉角笑得如痴如醉，手心覆上带土脸颊，指腹在一道道伤疤的沟壑中来回摩挲，像是要抚平那些皱褶。

就算骂他是贱狗也好，骚货也好，他都不在乎了。

他等了七年的宇智波带土，终于回来了。

他的带土想要他，而他也完完全全拥有着带土。今生最大的奢望被满足，他已别无他求。

“带土，我好想你。”他轻声说。

“我一直都在想着你。”

带土的回应里尽是款款深情。他对这具身体再熟悉不过，甚至比卡卡西本人更了解他想要什么，单是凭借肌肉记忆便能轻易找到甬道深处的花心。可是他不知道，对于卡卡西，只要是宇智波带土，那么无论哪里，都是敏感点。身下的人乱舞章法地卖力叫春，像是要把自己全身上下都榨干，身子里源源不断喷着水。红肿的小穴不由自主的一收一缩吮吸着壮硕肉棒，白玉般的大腿上挂满了黏黏腻腻的液体。

“带土……快点干我，我要被你弄射了……”

带土被卡卡西撩的丧了心智，洪水般的情潮将他睡前立下的温柔誓言不留余地覆没，他全身各处都迸发出彪悍的能量，掐在卡卡西腰间的左臂崩出凶猛的弧度，跪坐在床上的大腿弓起坚如磐石的肌肉，下身迅猛如虎，失了控地把整根肉棒捅进甬道深处，而他的床伴亦是不管不顾地往上顶撞，肠壁如胶似漆地将肉棒牢牢吸紧，仿佛要把精液都嘬出来。

快意在激烈的摩擦中火速升温，欲将两具形骸烧成灰烬。射精的本能无可抵挡地到来，卡卡西身下一道浓稠的白浊划出一道圆弧喷溅在自己小腹，而身体里承载的精液正随着他痉挛的双腿流落到床单上。

忠诚的警犬以为自己的主人受了欺负，狂吠着猛扑到床边。

“帕克！别过来！坐下！”卡卡西失焦的双眸无法定睛于爱犬身上，命令的声音里满是哀求似的哭腔。

帕克困惑地回到角落里。

“有没有弄疼你……”带土附身抱住卡卡西肩膀。

“带土……我太久没被你要过了……”卡卡西翘起臀瓣迎上去，水蛇腰扭动得更加猖狂，“我还想要……把我肚子射满……”

“卡卡西，我回来了，我回来要你了……”

片刻之后又是新一轮的波浪滔天翻云覆雨，他们像两团欲焰冲天的烈火难舍难分融为一体。浸泡在精液里的性器在恋人贪婪的索求中再度硬挺，囊袋沾着湿漉漉的肠液啪啪拍打在臀瓣上，交合处溅射出淫糜的水花，身下之人银白色的耻毛被自己射出的精液和汗水粘在一起，大片秽物剐蹭在带土身上。

两人用尽了格斗的力气一边无私给与，一边肆意索取，第二次的高潮比之前来的更加猛烈，更加迅疾。霎时间，新鲜的精液弥漫于卡卡西下腹，淹没了先前的白沫，在惯性的推波助澜下顺着股沟汩汩涌动。

许是动情潸然，或是感激涕零，卡卡西胸膛一抖，猝不及防地哭出声，满脸浑浊的泪水淅淅沥沥坠落如雨，与嘴角横流的涎水混合在一起，两瓣颤抖的嘴唇抿的尽失色泽，乏力的双臂一动不动死扣在带土肩上，而从脖颈到脚踝都在啜泣声中战战兢兢哆嗦不停。

由下而上的快感简直要把天灵盖撞碎，带土胸腔里迸出闷声低吼，眼见身下人肚皮又被磅礴的白汁灌得鼓胀了一分。与此同时，抵在卡卡西胸前的大手，带着一股狠劲情不自禁的顺着起伏的胸口一把抓了下去，在白皙如雪的肌肤上留下几道热辣的红痕。

不同于之前兽性大发的暴虐，这一次他要像作标记一样的把卡卡西彻彻底底据为己有，再也不想要失去。

他的性器还停留在甬道里迟迟不愿离开，喷薄的血液一股脑涌上心口，无以言表的爱意全部积压在那里，他恨不得把整颗心掏出来捧给卡卡西。于是他不假思索地咬住卡卡西嘴唇吻了下去，舌尖千回百转缠绕着软糯的香舌，将卡卡西绵长的呻吟与颤颤巍巍的哽咽尽数吞进口中。

“我这样对你，你会讨厌我么……”带土轻抚自己制造的伤口，霸道而又怜惜地问道。

卡卡西在带土脸颊蹭去眼角的泪水，轻轻摇摇头 — 短短一天之内，他为宇智波带土流干了今生今世所有的眼泪。

他的残暴，他的温柔，他的脏话，他的情话，他的凶，他的萌，他的好，他的坏，卡卡西照单全收地迷恋。

果然，只要是宇智波带土，对他做什么都可以。

*

二月最后一个夜晚漫长而又短暂，皎洁的月华退却，晨曦安静地照射进房间，柔和的光束洒落在相拥而眠的二人身上。气息变得略微急促，银色的睫毛上下煽动，泪痕未散的眼睛缓缓睁开。

“你醒了。”身边的男人先于他醒来，鼻尖埋在绸缎般的银发里揉来蹭去，把昨夜吹得柔顺的发丝弄得有些凌乱。

“嗯。”卡卡西在带土怀里缩缩紧，膝尖无意中碰到了对方的。

“要起床么？”带土顺势打开腿把卡卡西的腿夹在中间，“早上吃什么？我去做。”

卡卡西从带土颈窝里微微抬起头，想起昨天的晚餐不禁乐得失笑，“只要不吃紫甘蓝，什么都行……”

带土佯装生气地在卡卡西额头弹了一下，“不领情！”

“嘛，虽然晚饭有点寒酸……”卡卡西勾起带土的手指放到自己心口，“不过还是被你的‘夜宵’喂饱了……”

光滑的胸口带着一丝余韵犹存的薄汗，坚实沉稳的心跳落进带土手心，但他首先注意到的却是那几道被自己抓破的红痕，

“还疼么？”

带土皱着眉疼惜地触在伤口上。

“比起枪和警棍的话……”卡卡西抓起带土抓伤自己的那几根手指，放到嘴边伸出舌尖舔了一下，“这个已经算是很温柔了。”

带土捧着卡卡西的脸，咬着下唇，半晌不说话。然后嗖的一下从床上坐起来，拿出床头柜抽屉里的指甲刀，笨拙地抬起手臂，对着废纸篓认认真真地剪起了指甲。

卡卡西从后面环抱在带土腰间，下巴抵在带土肩头，安安静静聆听着窸窸窣窣的声响。

恋人颈间荷尔蒙的浓烈在晨光下变为肥皂泡泡的清甜，欲焰熄灭后只剩下清澈如水晶的爱恋，而激情之后的从容同样让人心潮澎湃。

他闭上眼，再睁开眼，带土一直都在他眼前。从警校301宿舍那个青涩而难忘的夜晚，到十年后的这一天，再到以后的永远。

卡卡西确实是在这段关系里更为理性细腻的一方，极少会有失态的时候，但他的冷静难免会被解读为冷漠。若不是遇到带土，他自知定会终生孤守清清淡淡的寂寞。

宇智波带土是热烈而感性的，他似乎永远维持着少年般的冲动。但在他近似偏执的莽撞与倔强背后，他的纯情他的温柔，他没有原则的占有欲和不加掩饰的宠溺，全世界只有卡卡西切身体会过。

对于这样性格迥异的两个人来说，他们的爱绝非单纯的花前月下，你侬我侬；他们会妥协退让，也会剑拔弩张，会伤害对方，也会让自己遍体鳞伤，会坚强得所向披靡，也会脆弱得不堪一击。

这份感情里有苦痛，也有欢喜，经历了生与死的考验，长长久久刻进他们心里。

纵使命运坎坷，可冥冥中却有神明庇佑。相爱，分别，重逢之后两个人，终得以挽肩执手，不弃不离。

*

在365天之外的那一天，他们也品味到了额外的幸福。


	2. 见习刑警宇智波佐助

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沙雕戒不掉，佐助跑龙套。  
> Everything is about 佐助, but nothing is really about 佐助。（有内种哲学家的味道了！）
> 
> 预警：女装佐助

现年19岁的宇智波佐助是一名优秀的警校学生。

今天是他去木叶警局实习的第一天，虽然表面上波澜不惊，但他内心充满了惴惴不安的悸动。还未正式加入警局，他就收到一条不可违抗的指示 — 他小叔叔完成了一个长达七年的神秘卧底任务，上个礼拜把一个十恶不赦的坏组织一锅端了，挨了不少枪子却凭借一身正气大难不死，现在正在南贺川豪宅里私下品尝胜利的喜悦。为了不让这份喜悦来得太寂寞，佐助的爸妈派佐助表达宇智波一族特有的家族关爱。

于是今天早上，七年没见过小叔的佐助身负重任，手提果篮出现在带土家门口。

*

宇智波带土是被一阵狂暴的敲门声叫醒的。带着昨夜意犹未尽的柔情蜜意和今天早上新鲜的起床气，带土迷迷糊糊抓起床头一件晨袍披在身上，胡乱系起的腰带使得松松垮垮的下摆恰如其分地挡住了一丝不挂的重点部位。他抓了抓一头睡得凌乱的炸毛黑发，懒得寻找被踢得不知何处的拖鞋，干脆赤脚走到门口，慢慢悠悠拉开一条细缝。

“小叔，听说你还活着，我来看你了。”噪音制造者宇智波佐助衣装笔挺站在门口，寡淡的脸上带着一丝精心雕刻的热诚。

“哟，这不是佐助么！你这空空如也的小脑袋什么时候想起我来了？”带土有些惊异地看着佐助，顺手把门拉得宽敞些，好让宇智波一族的关爱畅通无阻地释放进来。

“我爸说你那个卧底任务结束了，跟人火拼差点小命不保，让我给你送点吃的补一补。”佐助走进门，礼貌地把果篮放在茶几上，腾出的手拍了拍带土后背，小心翼翼地检验带土的存活状况。

“跟你爸说我好着呢，不用他老人家瞎操心。”带土瞪了佐助一眼，戳破塑料包装，抓出一只苹果啃了一口。

“没事就好，你年纪大了，要注意身体啊。”

“佐助你今年多大了？是不是还在上学呢？”长期的卧底工作让带土出于高压之下，难免产生记忆的断层。

“嗯，小叔你看人眼光还挺准的。确实还在上学，不过今天开始要去警局见习了。”

“答应我一件事。”

“唉？”

“去了警局别跟人说你认得我。”

“这还用说！”佐助心领神会地做出一个“出了这扇门，叔侄变路人”的表情，“没什么事我先走了，第一天迟到可不好。”

“慢走不送。”

正在这时，带土卧室里传来一阵奇怪的抓挠声，卧室的门都随之砰砰震颤，那种急促的频率和凶猛的节奏听上去十分可疑，好像不是正常人类在理性状态下能够制造出来的。

“唉？等等！什么动静？！”佐助转动了一半的身体立刻归置原位，皱起眉头警觉地盯着卧室门。

“什么什么动静！没……没什么！我什么都没听到！”

带土睡意全消，立即使出自己逢场作戏的看家本领迷惑眼前这位未经世事的懵懂青年。那副恍然若梦的神情活灵活现，惟妙惟肖的演技连奥斯卡影帝见了都要礼让三分。

“从你卧室里传出来的！那么大动静糊弄谁呢！你平时作恶多端，不会在家私自藏匿什么犯罪同伙吧？！”佐助用职业刑警的腔调义正言辞地质问。

“呃……我没有这种特殊的兴趣爱好。”带土用资深罪犯的语气闪烁其词地回应。

“绑架勒索这种事情，就算我同意，刑法也不同意，请你好自为之！”

不等带土还嘴反击，佐助便侧身一闪，一个健步向前一跃，半个身子进了卧室。

“啊不要啊！！”带土做贼心虚地惊呼一声。

“汪汪！”

迎接佐助的是一声慷慨激昂的犬吠。身形健硕的德牧抖动一身丰润的毛发，摇着尾巴冲过来，赫然在佐助面前站立起来，两只前爪扑通搭在佐助腰间，柔软的肉垫隔着衬衣贴在他的皮肤上，从人类的角度看上去像是一个热情而不失礼貌的拥抱。

宇智波带土没有养过狗。因为他声称自己对狗毛过敏。仅是一秒钟，佐助便透过现象看到问题的本质，断定这只狗的主人必然不是带土，并开始质疑这只大型犬出现在带土家卧室的合理性。

宇智波佐助拥有比警犬还敏锐的洞察力和感知力。又过了一秒钟，他意识到这只狗很可能只是带土的障眼法，于是将注意力瞬间转移到房间里更可疑的地方。

漫无边际的大床上堆满了一层又一层被子，凌乱的皱褶好像大海上汹涌的惊涛骇浪，但厚重的布料仍然掩盖不住床铺里悠缓的一起一伏。被单和枕头的衔接处露出几缕银色的不明丝状物，被窗帘缝隙里流露出的晨光照得熠熠生辉。

越是隐瞒，越是有嫌疑。佐助刚想伸手解开这一堆被单里的谜团，那团银色不明物体自主晃动了一下，层层布料下探出一小片白皙的皮肤，接着展露出整张惺忪的睡脸。银发的男人眯缝着一双半睡半醒的死鱼眼懒洋洋地翻了个身，缓缓伸出几根细长的手指，用不轻不重的力道不由分说地抓住了佐助的手，然后用梦呓一般飘忽不定的声音轻声唤道，

“带土……”

这一声沉吟像一道魔咒，把佐助禁锢于原地，也让他高速运转的脑筋暂时叫停，缜密的推理顷刻间分崩瓦解。

“我来了！！”

见大势不妙，带土光速扑上前去，举起尚未完全康复的手臂企图切断这个阴差阳错的不伦羁绊。不过卡卡西对于“带土”的羁绊十分深刻，不但没有松手，反倒把佐助拉得更近了一些。

“带土……干嘛躲我……”床上那人从嗓子里哼出几个沙哑而模糊的字节。

“我什么都没看见，我什么都不知道……”佐助连忙避嫌似的后退一步，另一只手挡上眼睛掩耳盗铃地默默祷告。

叫一个聪明人装傻，往往比傻子变聪明更难。机智的佐助不难猜出床上这个人跟他小叔之间的关系，却又同时震惊一个漂泊在外的双料间谍，夜以继日为非作歹这么多年，刚回木叶没多久就能迅速建立如此亲密的关系。这令他不免怀疑是带土手段有问题还是对方品味有问题。

还未从睡梦中脱身的银发男人费力把眼皮抬高一度，恍恍惚惚顺着擒着的那只手向上望去，一脸茫然地问道，

“带土……带土，我怎么感觉一觉起来你变白了呢？”

旗木卡卡西这个人对于睡眠的理念新潮而又极端，要不睡就干脆睁着眼一夜不睡，要睡就睡得分不清红尘是非 — “只有在睡眠里保持绝对的昏迷，才能在起床后保持绝对的清醒”是他的至理名言。

这位昏迷者让房间里两个清醒的人不约而同陷入同款沉默。

直到枕边的手机喧然奏起扰人清梦的闹铃，这三个人的理智才恢复到同一水平线上。

为了消解卡卡西对自己肤色突变的误解，带土坐在床边，用自己的脸占满了卡卡西全部的视线，慢悠悠地开了口，

“卡卡西，给你介绍一下。你现在手上拉着的，是我侄子佐助。据我观测，他的爱好是疑神疑鬼和偷窥别人隐私。据说他今天要去警局添乱了，你以后多留个心眼。”

随后带土转过脸盯着佐助一本正经地说教，

“小祖宗，麻烦你以后有点职业道德，听消息不能光听一半，大筒木辉夜可不是我一个人搞定的，要是没有我被单下面这位「秘密武器」， 你那篮子水果八成得留着清明节去祭鬼。”

“这次是个误会。”佐助故作镇定地退到卧室外面的安全区域。“不过在工作上，我绝对是非分明，不会跟你搞什么个人关系。”

“祝你好运年轻人。”带土微笑着送客。

*

因为早上的意外事故，佐助去警局报到迟到了几分钟。他去的时候，同期的警校学生们已经都到齐了，围成一圈坐在二楼会议室里。漩涡鸣人偏过脸向他挑了一下眉毛，示意身边空出的位置。

“刑侦工作没有见习与正式的区分。犯罪分子不会把你们当学生，所以我也不会。”负责分配实习警员的森乃伊比喜警官脸色阴沉，脸上的疤痕随着他说话的动作微微抽动。“接下来，队长会把你们分配到相应的任务上。对于组织分配不满意的，可以直接回家。”

学生们一个个坐得笔直，翘首期待职业生涯的大门为他们敞开。没过多久，几个分队长进来把人挑的差不多，被点到名字的同学一个个起立离开，向他们的分队长行礼报告，座位上只剩下鸣人和佐助孤零零待命，像货架上人气不高的商品。

大约一个小时过去了，别的同学大概都已经开始出任务了，鸣人和佐助还在焦急地等待上级领导的认领。

“真是不好意思啊，来晚了……”一个慵懒的声音传进会议室，声源处散发着银色的光。“有一只黑猫睡在我眼睛上……”

佐助显然没有控制好自己的情绪，脱口而出：“卡卡西？！”

“是旗木队长。”紧接着，那团银色光源后面出现一团黑色阴影。“还有没有纪律！”

“嘛，也没有必要搞得那么拘谨。我叫旗木卡卡西，是刑侦大队的一名警员，在你们实习期间负责刑侦任务方面的指导。”银发的警官友好地弯起眼角，微笑着抬手行礼。“欢迎你们来到木叶警局。”

“你跟旗木警官认得？”鸣人转身贴近佐助耳畔窃窃私语。

“不认得！不认得！我谁都不认得！”佐助按耐着一天之内认得旗木卡卡西两次的百感交集，按照原定计划不遗余力地狡辩。

伊比喜朝卡卡西点了点头，转向带土说，“宇智波队长，几个实习生而已，不必麻烦你专门跑一趟。”

“不麻烦。”带土下巴向上一挑，黑眸里的两道寒光自上而下直勾勾打在佐助身上。“我觉得这一届年轻人，欠教育。”

*

木叶警局分队长办公室通常都是一人一间，不过由于卡卡西之前一直是以外编刑侦顾问的身份游走在正义的边界线上，刚刚重新恢复正式编制，暂时没有属于自己的办公室。于是贴心的上级领导，也就是宇智波带土本人，从隔壁会议室搬了一把椅子进来，慷慨大方地与卡卡西共享自己的办公室，美其名曰为警局节约空间节省经费。

办公桌上除了一堆平淡无奇的办公用品，还有两只情侣保温杯，瓶盖没有完全拧紧，缝隙里散发着令中年人心生欢喜的热气，几缕白雾暧昧地交织在一起。

“据目击者反映，嫌疑人最近经常出没于木叶高中附近，以星探的身份接近女高中生，谎称帮助她们出道。一旦对方同意，就会以拍摄写真照为由，约对方来到指定摄影棚。”

卡卡西从电脑里调出一个网页，上面是一些女高中生写真照，她们穿着剪裁恰到好处，布料若隐若现的服饰摆出各种让人遐想连篇的造型，“道具”的种类五花八门 — 有的插着兔子耳朵，有的吊着猫咪尾巴，还有的戴着小狗爪。

跟众人司空见惯的违规操作不同，这些照片刚刚能够压着底线过审核，引起特定人群舒适的同时也引起其他人群的不适，在“青春可爱”和“违法犯罪”的边缘可进可退。

“嫌疑人通常会对高中生说，这些照片会发给经纪公司进行筛选，但事实上他把照片传送到网站上，靠赚取浏览量盈利。”

卡卡西的涣散的眼神聚焦成一道锐利的光束，仿佛可以穿透屏幕洞穿案件背后的真相。他稍作停顿，继续说道，

“而那些一心想成为明星的女学生最终会被告知，自己没有被经纪公司选中。很少有人真的追究那些照片的真正用途。”

“卡……报告旗木队长，我认为我们可以先找到照片上的学生进行调查，然后根据学生所提供的线索，分析嫌疑人具体信息。”优等生佐助思维活跃，迫不及待为案件侦查做出贡献。

“想法不错。”宇智波带土瞥了一眼佐助没好气地说。“你以为这么简单的事情警局到现在还没做么？”

“哦？宇智波队长，那么警局目前的调查结果是什么？”佐助追问。

“我们根据照片找到了一些受害者，不过并没有获得有效信息。她们对于嫌疑人相貌的描述基本一致，是一个戴墨镜的中年男人。但嫌疑人从来没有透露过真实姓名，摄影棚也都是临时租来的居民楼，打一枪换一个地方。”卡卡西代替宇智波队长回答佐助。“大多数受害者对于整个事件的性质并不了解，甚至根本没有意识到自己的正当权益受到了侵犯。”

“唉，这些年轻人真的是欠缺法制观念。”佐助有些无奈地轻声叹息。

“所以，接下来我们准备采取直接干涉。”卡卡西声色沉稳，有条有理地解释着。“这项任务需要你们两个积极配合。宇智波队长已经设计好了行动计划和具体步骤，他会向你们详细说明。”

佐助凝神注视着卡卡西，一丝敬意油然而生 — 办公室里心思缜密的警官与小叔床上那个撒娇赖床的家伙判若两人。

不过接下来的带土行动计划，画风有点清奇。

“为了接近嫌疑人，完整地掌握其犯罪的全过程，我们需要找人扮演一位单纯可爱，心怀艺术梦想的女高中生。”说着带土变戏法一样拿出一条淡黄色长裙，露出一个诡异的笑容。

“啊不要啊！！！”鸣人和佐助惊慌失措失声叫道。

“所以你们两个商量一下吧 — 这条裙子，谁穿比较合身？”带土收敛起咧到耳根下面的嘴角，努力保持着以假乱真的冷峻。“宇智波同学，我看这条裙子很衬你肤色。”

“等等！实习生里那么多女生，为什么不找她们呢？”佐助后知后觉地意识到，带土分明就是在公报私仇。

“如你所见。”带土慢条斯理地撩动着裙角，“她们都被别的队长挑走上别的任务了。”

“宇智波队长，如果您和旗木队长早上没有迟到，那么也许有机会跟其他分队商讨一下这个计划！”佐助迅速回想了一下带土和卡卡西迟到的原因，不禁怨声载道。

“第一天实习，还没干活就这么多废话。这届年轻人，不好带啊……”带土对于佐助的抗议置若罔闻，他拿起桌上的保温杯，拧开瓶盖吹了吹送到卡卡西嘴边。“辛苦你了卡卡西。说了这么多，喝点水润润嗓子。”

*

三分钟后。木叶警局二楼男厕所隔间。

鸣人拍了几下门朝隔板里面喊话：“佐助你穿好了么？需要帮忙么？”

“别催！”

“你快点穿， 别耽误任务！那个宇智波队长，看上去蛮严厉的……”

“我认为他看上去脑回路很扭曲……”

“哎，对了，那家伙也性宇智波，是你们家什么亲戚么？”

“我们家亲戚那么多，我哪知道他是从什么旁门左道混进来的！”佐助一脚踢开门板，非常不自然地拨弄了一下头上的假发。

“呃，那个……”鸣人尴尬地舔了一下嘴唇。“你别说，这裙子跟你肤色真的很搭……”

“够了吊车尾！”佐助愤怒地背过身去。“帮我把后面拉链拉一下。”

*

“最后再确认一遍 ，佐助扮演女高中生接近嫌疑人，鸣人扮演女高中生的男朋友暗中潜伏。”卡卡西把袖珍对讲机黏在两个实习生的衣服上，郑重地拍了拍他们的肩膀。

“如果遇到紧急情况，请对着你们身上的袖珍对讲机说出用暗号，我们会马上调配警力支援你们。”带土默契地接过话题补充道。

“队长，暗号是什么，能再说一遍么？”鸣人挠挠后脑勺问道。

“忍法秘术 — 后宫之术！”带土抑扬顿挫地念了一遍。

“了解！”

淡黄的长裙随着年轻人的步伐轻轻摇曳。佐助垂着眼睛把脸埋在一头蓬松的黑色长发中，深深地叹了一口气 — 比起来警局实习，他宁愿去黑社会跑腿。

-TBC-


	3. 清纯JK宇智波佐助

宇智波佐助身穿淡黄色长裙，头顶蓬松的黑发，头上面还别着好几个bling bling的小发卡，楚楚动人地站在木叶高中校门口。

佐助同学性格高冷，情趣高雅，平时完全没有异装癖的爱好。之所以委身扮作女高中生，是因为他要揭发一个侵犯未成年女生肖像权，违规盈利的不良产业链 — 这是组织上交给他的任务。

校门口学生来来往往，来自四海八荒的各色目光聚焦在佐助身上。当然，作为一名光荣的人民警察，一切要以任务为先，个人形象可以适当牺牲。

令佐助堪忧的是，负责这项任务的队长是他小叔宇智波带土，的男朋友旗木卡卡西 — 负责人究竟是谁已经不重要了，根据佐助简单的了解，这俩人基本已经从卧室到办公室合二为一，共享生活与办公空间，恨不得同穿一条裤子，用一个鼻孔出气。也就是说，他在警校刻苦学习潜心锻炼，好容易有机会崭露头角，结果还是不幸栽到他小叔手上。没想到这年头为人民服务还真是不容易。

这个伤天害理的“作战计划”也是他小叔为他量身定制的。

但是佐助不得不承认，宇智波带土的计划非常奏效。没过一会儿，一个穿着时尚轻奢外套，手提假冒名牌皮包，戴着遮了半张脸的大墨镜的中年男子就注意到了这个引人注目的黄衣少女。

“小妹妹你叫什么名字呀？”中年男子灿灿一笑，眼角的褶子从墨镜后面直往外冒。

“胖柱。”黄衣少女抬起动人的瞳眸，淡然应道。

中年男子被这个生猛的名字震得愣了一秒，然后违心地夸赞：

“你身材真好，怎么叫胖柱呢？一点都不胖！”

“哦，这是个艺名。”佐助侃侃而谈，“胖这个昵称代表了一种符合当下流行文化的人设，透露着一种天真烂漫不做作的性格，给人一种亲近感。我将来想要当爱豆，爱豆都要提前建立人设。”

“哎呀，你还蛮懂行业规则！”中年男子拍手谄笑，笑得满脸褶子都叠在一起。“想不想出道？”

“嗯，我确实有涉足娱乐圈的意向。”

“机会来了！我是「酱油瓶」文化传媒的一名星探。我们公司你肯定听说过，简称JYP。我现在带你去拍个定妆照，发给公司。”

*

漩涡鸣人猫着腰蹲在学校的大花坛后面密切关注着佐助的一举一动，蜜蜂蝴蝶在他头顶嗡嗡飞舞。正在这时，他突然感到有人向他走来。

“鸣人哥！你怎么在这里？！”

鸣人蹭地回过头，看见一个的黑长直的妹子眨着镶嵌着白色美瞳的大眼睛看着他。

“啊，花火！”

日向花火，是鸣人和佐助高中同学日向雏田的妹妹，现在在木叶高中念书。日向他们家是经营美瞳类型产品的营销商，所以花火跟雏田都戴那种纯白色美瞳，这使得她们的目光焦点涣散缥缈，直教人捉摸不透 — 她好像目中无人，但却又分分钟紧盯着你。

执行任务的事情绝对不能随便透露给无关群众，于是鸣人急中生智编出一套合情合理的说辞：

“害，你佐助哥当钢铁直男当太久，有点当腻味了，最近心血来潮迷恋上女装了，非要穿小裙子到校园里怀念青春！我怕他被学校保安抓走，在这里暗自保护他。”

“哦……”花火若有所思地咀嚼着这堆亦真亦假的信息，关切地问鸣人，“佐助哥，他……还好吧？是不是警校压力太大啊？”

“挺好挺好，没太大毛病。”鸣人给花火使了个眼色，“这事你可别跟别人说啊！”

“哎，我知道。”火花忧心忡忡地看了一眼佐助，回教室上课去了。

*

木叶警局刑侦大队办公室。

宇智波队长把脸贴得跟旗木队长只有一根头发丝那么近，黑洞洞的大眼珠子在银毛身上来回打转，嘴唇若即若离地压着对方耳廓，深长的鼻息一呼一吸落在颈间白皙的皮肤上，平日里咋咋呼呼的声音不自觉地变得低沉，

“我寂寞了，陪我说说话……”

宇智波队长就是这样，一个人在外面卧薪尝胆做间谍七年之久，他不仅不会显露出寂寞，还会分裂出双重人格自说自话自娱自乐；现在两个人共处一室，形影不离，他反倒感到偌大的寂寞。哦，这该死的寂寞。

“带土别闹，我正忙着呢。”卡卡西看上去并没有领会到身边人的这份寂寞，仍然目不转睛盯着卷宗，敷衍了事地伸手插进带土刺拉拉的炸毛里搓了两下。

“看什么卷宗呢，给我也看看。”带土霸占了卡卡西那边的桌子，自作主张凑过去，几乎半边身子都压在卡卡西身上。

“今天这个网络诈骗案件的一些资料，不劳您费心。”卡卡西挤得蜷缩在角落，轻轻推了推那张遮住自己视线的脸，以便缓解轻微缺氧而造成的轻度眩晕。“宇智波队长手上不是还有一个枪击案么？嫌疑人此时还逍遥法外呢，您不着急么？”

“这里没有别人，不要喊我队长……”带土把声音压得暧昧模糊，在卡卡西耳边轻轻吹着气。

“哦，那，宇智波，你手上的案子还破不破了？”银发警官不为所动，不走心地挑选了一个冷漠的称呼。

“破不了了！”带土叹了口气，自暴自弃地栽倒在椅子里，哭丧着脸抱怨。“我不是刚你说了么！我现在很寂寞！你不仅不关心我，不安慰我，还逼迫我携带负面情绪工作！我很难过，我没法工作了……”

从业十余年，旗木卡卡西还没有遇到过这么粘人的上级领导。出于对工作的负责和对上级的体恤，他善解人意地抓住带土的脸，扯着带土嘴角摆弄出一个极其被动的人造微笑。

“开心点了么？”卡卡西露出一个夸张的镜像微笑。

卡卡西松手的那一刻，带土嘴角立刻被重力牵引着耷拉下来，垂坠成一道苦大仇深的下划线。

“不开心！我再也不会开心了！！这个肮脏是世界充满了仇恨和罪恶，根本没人爱我！！”

虽然不免有夸大其词的成分在内，但是“再也不会开心了”是很一种极其严重的警戒状态。一个不开心的宇智波带土会做出什么样危害公共安全，扰乱社区治安，破坏私人情感关系，妨碍自己终身幸福的事情简直难以估量。

心思缜密的卡卡西惊觉事态不妙，于是他关怀备至地拉过带土的肩膀，用春风化雨的嗓音耐心问道，

“来，跟我说说，怎么才能让你开心呢？”

带土成功地抓住转机，一脸恼怒瞬间烟消云散，取而代之的是一副颠倒众生的纯情。他紧眯着双眼，噘着嘴唇索吻，撒娇似的嘟囔道，

“爱的正能量。”

虽然两人在上班之前已经交换过数轮激烈的爱之能量，但以宇智波队长的新陈代谢速率，此时好像需要新一轮的能量补给。

卡卡西那层处变不惊的外壳被击破，一抹骤然生出的柔情在他眼角晕散开来，他用一声捉弄人心的沉笑遮掩两颊飘飞的潮红，心领神会地欠身贴在带土嘴唇上，补全那个蓄势待发的吻。

尝到甜头的带土自然不会善罢甘休，他一把将人拥进怀里牢牢锁死，咬住对方唇瓣，得寸进尺地伸舌探进口中肆意闯荡，贪得无厌地汲取着爱之能量，一手插入银色的发丝里来回往复得摩挲，又贴着耳鬓滑落到下颌，捻在唇角的小痣上，将卡卡西紧紧固定于股…掌…之中。

两人正吻得难舍难分，桌上的对讲机里传来一个沉稳中略带惊慌的声音：

“忍法秘术 — 后宫之术！”

这个不着调的玩意儿是一个行动暗号。

卡卡西惶然断开办公室禁…忌…之吻，将欺压在身上的带土一把推开，一边感慨自己日益下降的自持力，一边疑惑领口到胸前的几枚纽扣究竟是何时被解开的。

“佐助！”

吻得快断片的宇智波队长回过神来，意识到他小侄子现在正与犯罪分子近距离亲密接触。

报出暗号意味着佐助遇到了紧急情况，需要请求组织支援。

“请汇报当前坐标。”带土冲对讲机喊话。

佐助说了一个居民楼地址，然后就没有信号了。

“动作快点，你侄子出事了。”卡卡西拉着带土迅速走出门口。

“他能出什么事！俗话说，傻人有傻福。犯罪分子都躲着傻子走，专门盯着我这样的聪明人欺负。”带土不屑地翻了个白眼。

“这个观点非常独到。”卡卡西苦笑。

“比起这个任务，我更担心他早恋。”带土打开车门，发动引擎。

“19岁已经不能算早恋了。”卡卡西指正出带土的概念错误。

“不，就冲他今天早上冲进我卧室掀你被子这件事，我觉得他的心智还不如未成年。”

带土狠踩一脚油门，飞速开往犯罪现场。

*

宇智波佐助正身处危机之中。

在发出求救的时候，他正带着可爱的猫耳头饰，在聚光灯下摆出各种奇特造型。

“笑一笑。”中年男子透过相机镜头指挥着19岁…嫩…模。

佐助强颜欢笑。

“不要笑得这么矜持。”

佐助勉为其难地尬笑。

“也不要笑得太过张扬。”

佐助的尬笑愈渐凝固。

“哎呀，这个裙子领口太高，拍摄效果不是很好……”

中年男子走上去抓住佐助的领子，企图把一个高领手动改成V领。

只见他罪恶的魔爪顺着领子向下伸去 — — 

越来越危险 — —

离胸口就只剩半厘米了 — —

“忍法秘术 — 后宫之术！”

*

片刻之后，在楼下蹲守的鸣人和开车赶来的带土，卡卡西同时出现在居民楼临时搭建的摄影棚里。

中年男子一脸褶子皱成一个巨型问号，

“这个黄毛是什么人？”

“这个……”佐助镇定了一下心情，“鸣人是我男朋友。”

“那个炸毛又是谁？”

“呃……他是我小叔……”

今天早上才约好六亲不认的叔侄俩被迫招供亲属关系。

“他旁边那个银毛又是怎么回事？！”

“他是我……婶婶……”

佐助机智地对答如流。

中年男子彻底被佐助整懵逼了，他勾搭了无数心怀梦想的青春少女，就没见过佐助这种拖家带口来鉴证梦想成真的。他一脸崩溃地质问佐助：

“怎么拍个照片你把你全家都叫来了？！”

“这个……是因为……因为什么呢……”事发突然，佐助没有准备好这一部分的剧本，显得有些慌乱。

“星探你好，事情是这样的。”卡卡西不紧不慢走上前，声色并茂地娓娓道来。“孩子他叔叔从小就想成为一名艺人。上学的时候，每天苦练唱跳，rap，篮球也打得特别好。然而，在他即将步入艺术殿堂之时，发生了一起事故，他脸上和身上都留下了伤疤，害他与艺术之梦失之交臂。”

带土赞许地点点头，又痛心疾首地摇摇头，“太遗憾了，太遗憾了！”

“他叔将未完成的梦想寄托在孩子身上，期待他有朝一日站在C位大放异彩！今天听说他被星探发现了，我们激动万分，组团为他打call！”卡卡西一本正经的脸上浮现出恰到好处的感动和莫名其妙的欣喜。

“叔叔！婶婶！谢谢你们！”配合卡卡西表演的佐助把一出亲情大戏演得惟妙惟肖。

“让他叔跟你好好聊聊！”

卡卡西撤到带土身后，假装给佐助整理发型，借机把佐助头上那个装着U盘的发卡一把撸下来。

这个假冒伪劣摄影棚顿时变成了带土一个人的舞台。

“您作为一位职业星探，一定能够看得出，曾经的我是多么风华正茂，才华横溢！”

“人常说，有其叔必有其侄。我侄子……呃不，我侄女这几分姿色，还有她那点小才艺，都是遗传了我！”

“当然，比起当年的我，他还逊色很多。”

“不仅是艺术天赋，在感情方面他也远不如我。”

“实不相瞒，当年他婶婶对我的才华和颜值青睐有加，但偏偏他生涩害羞，我桀骜冷酷，让他误以为难以亲近，只能默默暗恋我。幸亏我慧眼如炬胆大心细，没两天就把关系挑明了，一颗不曾为人敞开的芳心被我成功俘获。你可不知道，他婶周围那一大群蠢蠢欲动的追求者，一个个死不甘心，就没有一天消停过！我有怕过么？根本没在怕的！见一个收拾一个！”

“期间我们还经历过一段很艰难的异地恋，差点分手……多亏我追的凶，力挽狂澜，不然他不知落到什么居心叵测的坏人手里受欺负！”

“一转眼我们在一起都多少年了，孩子都这么大了……”带土意味深长地看了看佐助，露出一种慈祥的老父亲一样的目光。

在场诸位都被带土的爱情故事深深折服，竟没有人察觉佐助并不是带土和卡卡西爱情的结晶这种巨型漏洞。

佐助本人不禁喟叹带土这波花样虐狗，不仅切入点刁钻，而且手法新颖，愣是让自己在一天之内把一种狗粮吃出了很多种口味。

中年男子听得入神，皱巴巴的眼角略显湿润。

“好了。拷贝完了。”

卡卡西晃了一下手上的U盘，表示把嫌疑人电脑里所有照片和非法交易记录都存在里面了。

“我说了这么多，也该论你说两句了。”带土潇洒地亮出警官证件，一只手铐甩在嫌疑人手腕上。“麻烦跟我们录个口供。”

“哎，佐助，没想到你小叔的恋爱史如此一波三折！太感人了！”鸣人凑到佐助耳边红着脸小声说。

“没想到你会这种痴情贤二的爱情故事轻易收买！”佐助悲痛万分地长叹一声，生怕鸣人把这玩意儿当成恋爱模板去效仿。

“宇智波佐助！你还好意思说！这么简单的任务都完成不好，就知道给旗木队长添麻烦！”带土把嫌疑人拷在墙边暖气管上，扭过头厉声训斥佐助，刚才那副追忆往昔的侠骨柔情消失殆尽。

“报告队长，不是佐助的错！是我没有及时配合任务，没能处理好！”鸣人毅然决然将一口横来之锅抗在自己背上，像模像样地承认错误。

“报告队长，不是鸣人的错。恕我经验不足，讲不出您那样生动感人的情感故事……”也许是出于对带土的不满，也许是习惯与鸣人竞争，佐助不甘示弱地把锅抢回来背到自己身上。

“不要吵，不是谁的错。”卡卡西一边声色温润地安慰鸣人和佐助，一边给还在跟孩子们置气的带土顺毛，尺度恰当地把手搭在带土肩膀上，微微释力按了一下。“带土你也是，不要随便冲孩子们乱发脾气嘛，他们这样的团队合作不是很好吗？”

带土回过头，一对凌厉的黑眸不偏不倚撞上卡卡西弯成月牙的眉梢，于是不可救药地沉溺于这个正合他心意的柔笑之中。

他转怒为喜道，“今天看在旗木队长的份上，我就不追究你们的过失了。既然任务完成了，不如我们在此纪念一下吧！”

“怎么纪念？”佐助问。

“这里光线不错，设备还挺专业的。”带土指着嫌疑人脖子上挂着的相机吩咐，“嫌疑人大哥，麻烦你用没有拷上的那只手给我们拍个合照。”

嫌疑人心想也没有什么拒绝的必要，于是乖乖就范地举起相机，把几位逮捕他的人装进镜头里。

“拍好看一点哦！”

带土嘴角向上一扬，露出一个杂志封面上那种时尚而高级的微笑，随即一把揽过卡卡西的腰把人扣在怀里，余光里腻腻歪歪的宠溺止不住的倾泻而出。在卡卡西贴付过来之际，还趁机用鼻尖蹭过对方浮起一丝红晕的侧颜。

“佐助，赶紧过来呀！”鸣人收回偷瞄旁边两位队长的眼神，举起手臂向佐助热情挥手。

“我不拍！”佐助执拗地把头偏向一旁，负隅顽抗。

“团队合作！”鸣人朝佐助暗示性地使劲眨眨眼，发出友好而恳切的电波。

佐助把手伸进假发里烦躁地抓了抓，恨不得当下英勇就义。

“哎！那个猫咪耳朵非常可爱，不要摘掉！”带土眯起眼睛兴致盎然地打量着佐助，在一副正义凌然的皮囊下笑得邪魅狷狂。

猫咪美少女一脸生无可恋地走到镜头前。

“3，2，1！”

咔嚓一声，见习刑警宇智波佐助的第一个任务在一张来由奇特的照片中定格，载入木叶警局光辉的史册。

*

现年19岁的宇智波佐助感觉自己一天之内老了至少十岁。

刑侦工作真是磨炼人啊。他感慨道。


	4. 谁是快枪手

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又名：嫌疑人X的献身  
> ⚠️：✊🏻🔫

一名代号为X的重罪犯蓄意引发多起枪击事件。为了维护社会安全，警方需要以武力手段进行干预。

木叶警局刑侦大队在执行狙击任务的人选上产生了严重分歧。总队长宇智波带土和分队长旗木卡卡西自告奋勇当仁不让，都认为自己是才是完成此次任务的最佳人选。无论是枪法，经验，还是工作态度，他们都势均力敌难分伯仲，因此二人相持不下争论不休，可是事态紧急刻不容缓，罪犯逍遥法外祸患无穷，再拖延下去定会酿成大错，必须想办法快速做出决定。

刑侦大队内部进行了一次公开公正的民主投票，结果双方票数持平，问题的答案仍是无解。

“给我们6小时，这件事我们私下讨论清楚。”

时间已经是晚上11点，警局并无其它要事，再这样耗下去无异于是对木叶警力无端的耗费。见为时已晚，宇智波带土喊了解散，叫队里的下属都早些回去。

“各位不要担心，明天早上我们当中一定会有一个人顺利完成任务的。”旗木卡卡西眼尾漾起一抹泰然的微笑。

“前辈，还要讨论很久吗？要不要我下楼买些夜宵带上来？”像是觉得加班力度还不够，大和向卡卡西身边靠近了一步，凑过去低声请命。

“不必了。这里没你什么事情了。”宇智波带土冷眼一瞪，两道寒光凌然落在大和身上。

“前辈，今晚我手机不关机，需要的话可以随时打过来……”

大和滞留在原地迟疑着不愿移步。直到宇智波带土的将一只肌肉虬结的壮臂昭然横亘与大和与卡卡西之间微妙的空间，铜铃眼的后辈才悻悻退下。

众人散去之后，带土和卡卡西仍然留在警局办公室里从长计议。

“不如猜拳决定吧！”卡卡西挥手在空中比划了一下。

“这么重要的事情，用这种随机的方式决定，未免太草率了吧！有悖木叶警局一贯严谨的作风！”带土按下那只悬在空中的手臂，断然反驳。

“那你说怎么办？”卡卡西把这个难题原封不动抛回给带土。

“公平起见，我们进行比赛，一决高下。”不愧为宇智波队长，一下就想到了一条高明的计策。

“比什么？”

“既然任务的性质是击毙罪犯，那么当然是比赛枪法了。”

“一言为定！”

卡卡西表示这个建议有理有据，二话不说拉着带土径直往门外走。

“你去哪？”带土反手一把抓住卡卡西手腕，蹭地一拽，银发的警员不出意料地落入他怀里。

“不是要比赛枪法么？难道不去靶场？”卡卡西在这个牢固的臂弯里象征性地挣扎了一下，自知徒劳，便不再浪费力气，耿直自暴自弃地投入那个为他量身定制的怀抱。

“是比赛打枪没错。”带土眉毛往上轻轻一挑，勾起一个比犯罪分子还奸诈狡猾的坏笑，比出一个枪的手势。“但是，打手枪的话……在办公室也可以的……biu！！”

结尾还有个俏皮的拟声词。

凭借自己与带土相处多年的默契和不言自明的心有灵犀，卡卡西立即反应过来，带土所说的“打手枪”，指的不是那种手持机械装置发射金属固体的运动，而是手持人体器官发射生理液体那种运动。

这种比赛方式也真特么别出心裁。

于是卡卡西来者不拒地欣然应战。

“怎么个比法？”

“我们给对方打枪，谁先射谁就输了。赢了的人负责明天早上的狙击任务。”带土把先前那副坏笑收敛了几分，一本正经地解释着自己设定的比赛规则，说罢还挑衅似道，“怎么样，敢不敢比？”

此时他们身处办公场所，谈论的是严肃的公务，两人的关系属于上下级，但是……为什么这个貌似荒谬的提议居然听上去还有点道理？

这时候如果拒绝比赛，不仅相当于认怂，而且难免背上违抗上级命令的罪名，于情于理都说不通。于是卡卡西面不改色心不跳地一口答应，

“比就比！但是必须「持枪在手」，不能借助任何道具，也不能以其它手段引发「擦枪走火」，否则一概视为「脱靶」！”

*

房门锁上，顶灯熄灭，队长办公室就变成了一个真枪实战的战场。

宇智波队长宽衣解带，往没有扶手的座椅里向后一靠，将全身紧致而饱满的肌肉和充满力量感的线条完美地展示在幽静的月光之下；旗木队长褪下长裤，两条洁白如玉的长腿大张四开地架在带土腿上，面对面坐下去，双手若即若离地掠过对方后背，又缓缓掀起自己的衣角，大好春光尽收眼底。

正式交锋之前，双方礼节性地交换了一个友好的拥抱，这个拥抱逐渐扩散成全身范围毫无节制的抚摸。一阵试探性的虚晃之后，率先发起进攻的是宇智波带土。他一手扣住身前那副水蛇腰，一手将银发男人的性器紧紧攥住，手掌微微施力，那具为他昂首的阳物便瞬间在他掌心里膨胀起来。他并不急着征服卡卡西，而是用体贴入微的手法，撸猫一样不紧不慢地抚慰。然而他怀中的人却没有半分猫科动物的乖巧，纵然是被撩拨得情水四溢，旗木卡卡西脸上仍是一副处变不惊的淡然，他不甘示弱地夺过眼前黑峻峻的“枪杆”，驾轻就熟地操纵起来 — 多年的实战经验让他对于宇智波带土的武器比自己的还要了解，力道和节奏都足以让对方在短时间内缴械投降。

卡卡西向来手活绵密，光是那葱白的五指就让人忍俊不禁，纤纤玉手轻拢慢捻抹复挑，把人心弦都一根根拨断；而当宇智波带土摘下他的黑色皮手套，将疤痕累累的右手赫然展露之时，他便拥有了至高无上的掌控，让人虔心臣服，又满怀渴望。

前面说过，无论是枪法，经验，还是工作态度，他们都势均力敌难分伯仲。所以宇智波队长和旗木队长心知肚明，这项比试，比的不是谁技术更好，而是谁的忍耐力更高，谁更会耍花招。

“我靠，好烫。”掌心覆上对方的那一刻，带土被那热度灼得焚心。

“你特么也是。”卡卡西指尖轻颤着，怨声载道，“烫手山芋。”

“别躲我，怎么，忍不住了？”带土企图亲吻卡卡西颈后敏感区域的意图被轻易识破，惩罚似的在卡卡西光裸的臀肉上狠心下手一掐，雪峰上留下一道淫靡的红痕。

“宇智波队长也太高估自己了。”卡卡西刻意挺身向前凑近一分，将令人垂涎的身姿傲然迎送于赏阅者的眼中，那双半睡半醒的死鱼眼意味不明地连连扑朔，语调却淡漠得不屑一顾。“我还没有爽到呢。”

这句言不由衷的“没有爽到”只是一种轻敌的战略战术罢了。事实上，无论是他烧得绯红的脸颊，还是他慌不择措的急喘，都在昭告着无处藏匿的情欲。欲火就是这样，越是想要隐忍，它便烧得越旺；你用手心覆上，它便将你燎伤。

“闭嘴，我不想听你骗我。”

带土不予理会卡卡西无谓的抵抗，擒着卡卡西的下颌拉进那张欲纵还休的俊颜，又将手指插进柔软如绸缎的银色发丝里缠缠绵绵地拨弄，转瞬用一个深长而热烈的吻封锁那双充满谎言的唇瓣，不依不饶地缠上那只能言善辩的香舌，把那些胡言乱语和勾魂摄魄的呻吟尽数吞噬。

卡卡西淡薄的唇瓣被浓郁的吻染成娇艳的红色，连口中吐露的喘息也升高了些许温度，灼灼晕在两人身体狭窄的夹缝中。带土乘胜追击撕开他松松垮垮的衬衣，无厌地亲吻着大片裸露的肌肤，在卡卡西伸长脖颈沉吟之际轻咬他凸起的喉骨，舌尖一路下滑，划过细颈，划过锁骨，在雪白的胸口打着转勾勒出一道道充满占有欲的水痕。

宇智波带土想要赢。他想要赢得这具本该属于他的身体。

“……唔……宇智波队长要听实话么……”

卡卡西挺起胸脯，配合着带土的动作，将圆润的粉色肉粒送进带土口中，任凭带土放肆掠夺，恣意啃咬，吮吸，玲珑的乳首被嘬得高高挺立。对于胸口的挑逗似乎对他有催情的效果，他的阳具不可抑制地胡乱颤抖，清液横流的铃口在带土小腹上纵情涂抹，后庭如饥似渴地翕合，一开一闭之间淌出丝丝缕缕温润的清泉，顺着光滑的大腿根流到带土腿上，又淅淅沥沥流到地板上。

他不知所措地将一只手臂攀上带土肩膀死死抱住，那对惺忪的睡眼因失神而迷离，低沉的嗓音浑浊如淤泥，

“我被你弄疯了，鸡巴涨得要裂开了，我忍不住了……你再摸我两把，我想射在你身上，现在，马上，就在这里……”

露骨的情话在带土脑子里如炸药般隆隆炸裂开来，他满腔怒骂化作一声低吼，不由自主加大了手上的力度，飞快地上下套弄。与此同时，他自己下身也涨得发痛。他本能地拱着腰，让肉棒往卡卡西手里拼命来回摩擦 — 他又何尝不想把爱的种子播进心上人的手心里呢。

“带土，我让你赢……”

卡卡西悉心照料着手中的庞然大物，让它有意无意地贴付在自己股沟间，拨弄着将它拍打在自己柱身上，又任它颤颤巍巍地弹开。他用气声柔柔轻诉，

“谁叫我喜欢你呢……”

突如其来的告白将名为理智的神经根根斩断，让带土无所适从。一瞬间什么比赛，什么任务，统统化作一片虚无。他股间一阵滔天的热浪以排山倒海之势汹涌翻滚，心脏都要跳出嗓子眼了，满脑子只剩下丧心病狂的原始冲动 — 他想把卡卡西推下椅子按在地上往死里操，把肉棒整根塞进那个欲求不满的小穴里无休无止地用力抽插，然后把精液一股脑射进他肚子里，把他灌得满满登登。

兴许是看穿了带土的悸动的邪欲，在带土即将转变姿势正面插入的时候，卡卡西猛然将他按回座椅里 — — 

“说好了打手枪，不能作弊！”

“我靠！你特么就是在玩弄我感情！”

原来那些甜言蜜语，不过是卡卡西奸诈狡猾的阴谋诡计！这个不折手段的爱情骗子！简直欺人太甚！带土怒不可遏地松开握着性器的手，继而将手指恶狠狠地插进卡卡西后穴乱舞章法地捣捅。原本就承载不下的肠液淋淋漓漓滴落了一地，而更多的情水还在源源不断地喷涌而出。

卡卡西的抱怨顿时化作一声声浪荡的呜咽 — 一根，两根……更多的手指冒然闯进他的身体，把那个娇嫩而细小的穴口撑的圆圆鼓鼓，直到无以容纳更多，带土指腹粗粝的皮肤和凹凸不平的伤疤剐蹭着内壁中细柔的软肉，让他四肢百骸酥酥麻麻，惬意地欲仙欲死。他如痴如醉地望着带土的脸，仅是想想恋人的手指在自己私处兴风作浪就足以让他心颤。那感觉就好像带土在他身体里面一样，充满着他，疼爱着他，他竟一点也不觉得受到冒犯，甚至想要讨好那几根手指似的连连缩紧，把它们包裹与无限柔情蜜意之中。

“带土……带土……不行了，不行了……我输给你了……”卡卡西红着眼眶凄凄哀叫，抽噎埋没于呻吟之中，尾音幽幽缥缈。

可这样至情至真的哭诉，怎么会是装出来的呢。而卡卡西对于他的难以言表的一片痴情，带土又怎么会置若罔闻。卡卡西是个诡计多端的骗子，但是一个甘愿对他认输的骗子。于是他将怀里的人牢牢拢在胸口，竭尽残存的一丝理智找到他熟知的那处“靶心”，不疾不徐地揉捻着，同时忙不迭地顶着胯，让那具青紫的阳具在那只白洁的手里享受着万般狂喜 — 他把自己全身心交付于卡卡西，也让卡卡西全身心地投入于自己。

可是接下来卡卡西的举动让带土始料未及。行将在即，他纵身挣脱带土怀抱，将自己抛出座椅倏然跪在地板上，一口将带土的性器吃进嘴里卖力地舔舐，吞吐时发出断断续续的支支吾吾。他把头埋得很低，狰狞的性器在他口腔中顶出一个鼓鼓囊囊的圆柱状，不安分地来回冲撞，又顺着喉咙一路纵深挺进。他像是恍然忘记食道中令人不适的生理反应，浑身上下只剩下性爱的欢愉，于是不遗余力地把身体里无以倾诉的人间极乐度给他的爱人。

从带土的角度看不到他的脸，只看到他圆润的臀瓣作态高高翘起，整个腰身都随着嘴上的节奏一起大幅摇晃，下身坚挺的肉棒与木头地板羞耻地摩擦。原本就即将登顶的带土哪里能承受的了这番殷勤，他腰背一震，城池失守，整个身体都痉挛着剧烈悍然抖动，淫邪的欲热一泄而出。而卡卡西就这样顶礼膜拜一般，双手环抱着带土大腿，仰着脸，张开口迎接那些浓稠的白浊物，然后百般艰难地将它吞咽下去。还有些星星点点的黏液散落在他的唇角，划过那枚浅浅的小痣，沿着精致的下颌线缓缓流落。

带土把他银发的恋人一把拉起来揉进怀里，像给小猫顺毛一样一下一下抚摸卡卡西的后背，一点一点平复他混乱的气息，轻轻吻去他额头的几粒汗珠，再吻上他的眼睛。待到欲火的余温燃尽，带土才如梦初醒地想起这场“枪战”的缘由，不禁有些生气地咬住卡卡西耳垂怪罪这个徇私舞弊之人。

“旗木卡卡西，你作弊！”

“宇智波带土，你也比我好不到哪里去！”怀中人闷哼一声。

“所以刚才算谁赢了？”带土看着地板上那一滩乳白色液体，难以断定卡卡西是在自己之前还是之后。

“既然我们都作弊了，那就是都输了。”卡卡西无奈地耸了耸肩，漫不经心地摆弄了一下黏着汗渍的衣领。“但我们还是别为难自己了，不如算作双赢如何？”

不遵守规矩的人是垃圾，但为了喜欢的人而不守规矩的垃圾，是世界上最幸福的大垃圾。

带土赞许地点点头，借着窗边的一缕月色把卡卡西上衣纽扣一粒一粒系好，随后起身把掉落在地上的裤子拾起来交给他。作案现场被清理干净之后，又恢复为一个正常而平凡的刑侦队长办公室。

“旗木队长，祝你明天任务成功。”

“嗯，你也是。宇智波队长，任务加油。”

*

第二天，狙击任务无懈可击地顺利完成。弹无虚发，罪犯X在两位神枪手的追击下即刻毙命。

而当眼圈乌青的宇智波队长和头发凌乱的旗木队长完好无损地回到警局汇报任务的时候，同事们才心心相惜地恍然顿悟：

双人任务这个选择，为什么一开始没人想到呢？


End file.
